Talk:Ironclad Cleaver
Moves at average movement speed. *Seems to constantly stop and swing his sword even when its obvious he is swinging at nothing. *Hits with enStun *Each hit seems to strip 2 shadows. I moved these to discussion page and if someone knows how to edit these better then me, could you appropriately put these in their respective areas. Also add that his hits deal EnAmnesia and also when a SAM aggroed him and was attacking the sam, i stood in front of him to take a better photo, but his hits were AOE and with 0 Enmity from me and I didn't aggro it was hitting me too at the same time, I can upload a photo for proof if needed, but it sucked, dropped me to 250HP in 3 attacks. Cordareo Siren 03:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Just go ahead and fill it in with your best judgement. Tahngarthortalk- 04:42, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Insert non-formatted text here True Sight or sound. I walked by with snk/inv when he was laying on the ground and he aggro'd me. He hit me with a stun before I could use my instant warp which lasted until i was dead. Took him about 3 hits to kill me i think, blu85. (i thought i'd be safe since a similar scrap pile lies in Vunkerl, but no cigar.) Oh and btw don't bring him to the maw! First time I entered this zone he was there and killed me. Never even got to put visitant status on or anything. He is mean.--Defiledsickness Just attempted to duo this, got to 18% *after rage(60min) he has a major MDB *Can wipe all shadows then get another attack to break a 390 stoneskin *Hit me for about 600ish(Raged) without phalanx and only -20% PDT *Seems immune to Bind gravity paralyze and slow *Seems weak to thunder T3 RDM did 650ish unresisted *There is a area to kite to the west around two rocks, and can keep him pinned till you need to cast *Be careful of his nasty terror move if he gets to close, can one shot blms *Rages after 60min *AoE terror is magic based. 15SEP10 Snoochybooch BRD90 Solo PUP99/SCH49 atma DG MC RR http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-nufTU0CUY Soloed multiple times with very little difficulty BRD90/NIN with a consistent DD set. Atmas used were Razed Ruins/Mounted Champion/Sea Daughter. Songs used were Minuet V and IV. Used "the rock" to pin him on at Conflux #00. Just kept him steady til I got TP from Sea Daughter and then would run up and Evisceration. Averaged around 1.5k per. Almost never got hit, but used lots of Shihei, as he strips my shadows almost every time I WS. Was easy to avoid Turbine Cyclone. Only real damage he did was on Seismic Impact, which did around 1k per. Kited and waited for Mounted Champion to top me off after that. Terror didn't last long. Slow hurts though, ontop of Sea Daughter lol. Took about 30-35 minutes, Crab Sushi always wore off right before death. Used very little temp items, nothing major though. --BruHouse 16:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Solo as 85BST/RDM I solo'd this as 85BST/RDM using 5/5 CB merits 5/5 reward 4/5 beast healer Atma of the mounted champion and atma of the razed ruins and bio 2. Kited it around conflux 00 area took around 90mins, rages after 60mins, reward set yields about 1636 hp in abyssea very simple. Also duo'd it a few times with SMN and BLM. Very easy fight with these low man setups. I wouldn't recommend trying this solo on BST without the above stated stuff. 1/6 Velox Harness -- Bobarian(Ramuh) DNC/NIN Solo Strategy Same as below except RR + stronghold only. Absolute joke for 99Dnc/Nin - the only move you have to look out for is Seismic Impact - try to stun that if you are not under amnesia at the time as it will do 1k+ dmg - which should leave you with plenty of hp, terrorizes you for a bit but I evaded a lot of his attacks (4/4 evasion, closed position merits, shneddick stuff gives a ton of eva+). I played it probably a lot safer than I needed to - barely ws'd at all after 50% just in case and still killed far before it had any chance of raging. Amnesia is a bit annoying - a few meds will remedy that if you must. Worth noting I've fought this several times and without proc it dropped both +2 empyrean items several times. Fan dance is your friend. As is eva and subtle blow. One thing of interest - Seismic Impact did the exact same damage every time - 1025 with fan dance up. Does not see to be any variation at all other than a few "resists" where it did about half that. ~Whitney, Lakshmi Fun solo for DNC/NIN, APOC, RR, GH keep fan dance up, and especially save if for use in the last 25% if the timing is there, he seems to use weapon skills more in the last 25%. Evasion isnt the key to this nm, good to have medium evasion, but you want to go for subtle blow and extra damage. Keep yourself healed as a priority, WS at full TP, and save 5 steps in case of emergencies and victory will come. killed in roughly 10 minutes with this strategy {2/11/12 ~ Malekith(Odin)} THF/DNC Solo Soloed as 92 THF/DNC Atmas were Razed Ruins, Apocalypse and Sea Daughter fairly simple fight if done in the daytime due to Sea Daughters high regen effect, make sure your HP stays high so your not caught out by seismic impacts high damage and terror effect Redpheonix 21:40, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Been doin this guy THF/DNC also instead of Sea Daughter i used Mounted Champion so there was no slow its 10 less HP a tic butthis NM is a clear pushover. User:Antslug It WILL kill you Don't think paltry things like space limitations in narrow tunnels or sealing wards will stop its murderous rage. It followed me through the tunnel back to the basecamp, through the warding seals, and starting whacking people. It sucks, basically. Solo'd as SCH85/RDM42 utilizing pinning on the rocks west of Conflux #00. He's very strong to everything but thunder, though thunder damaged him just fine. Fairly trivial solo so long as you're diligent about pinning and play it safe - he's very very slow. Helices hit for 150-175 w/ebullience and a moderate setup, can be poisoned and bio'd, plenty of time to get T3 and T4 nukes in as MP allows. Took about 35 minutes --Magicide Asura 03:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Solo 90 NIN/DNC - Pin @ one of the big rocks by conflux #00. decent nuking gear, just pinned and nuked. not hard, but very tedious. was accidental aggro, and just decided to fight, wish i had nuking atmas on lol. --~SkinnyMcgee ~<_>Leviathan 18:30, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Solo as 90SMN/SCH using Lion, Ambition and Ducal Guard atmas. Threw 3/5 into Thunderstorm prior to fight. Used Ramuh. It's best to use your BP's directly after resummoning but before the mob has had a chance to hit Ramuh; i've found that, as it approaches, if you run out in front of your Ramuh toward it it'll do a little half swing or step that doesn't connect. Use your BP when it does this and then run. Also, release and resummon Ramuh as soon as the BP timer is ready. Killed before rage, no harness drop. --IslingtonTheTaru 18:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as PLD/DNC. Used Lion RR Mounted champion. Took about 25 mins. Arthuruss of Asura Solo as PUP Taipan +1 ACP body Pantaloni+1 Pantin Feet LSII Tranq Icemaker Condenser ManaChanneler : Once mob is aggroed, take it to conflux 00 area, there is a giant rock formation you can kite it to easily, keep it targeted and mind where the cursor is, he will jerk left to right as you do while you charge up your pew pew lazers. VERY IMPORTANT after 5 nukes in, get in the habit of letting the auto stay out after nuke to confirm it ISN'T doing a TP move ( seismic something ) if you release too early it will just do it on its own and hit you with the aoe range. The key is, as a friend calls it the SMN's oldest trick, is to make sure seismic is indeed targeted on your Automaton then release it before it completes. This will stun the aoe, also this makes it your prone to be a target if it ever reaches melee range ( Will auto use it so keep your distance checked while kiting, have it bob left to right instead of running a full circle ). You have 1 Hour to make things happen. With the above setup or similar you should be knocking 1800-2000 off each nuke or more. 1min per nuke 26~30 nukes to kill, realistically 45-50 min alone. Don't let it go to the hour mark or it will rage and nukes will do garbage dmg ( Strangely enough automaton starts casting aero V instead of water when it rages ). Cait Sith --Lyrminas 17:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Simple enough solo on PUP99/WAR using haste gear and Shenlong's Baghnakh and Soulsoother. Gnarled Horn, Razed Ruins and Sanguine Scythe all the way. Fight it straight on using Stringing Pummel when you can, keep your automaton at full HP, watch its MP, and DAD whenever you need to, mindful of attack rounds. Takes roughly 7 minutes. This can be done with the one in Vunkerl, too. Phoenix --Eital 11:52, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Solo on PUP99/NIN using Valoredge. Easy fight. Just kite while automaton is stunned and you should be fine. Ducal Guard, Razed Ruins, and Voracious Violet. Fight took about 15 minutes. --Nusayb (talk) 07:11, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed Velox Harness Drop (Cropped) screenshot here. --Arcibi 04:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Duo Duo'd him as 90 MNK/NIN and WHM/RDM. WHM had 15/tick in refresh atmas and convert was required, MNK had Razed Ruins and Voracious Violet atmas. We accidentally aggro'd it on the way to Berstuk and just gave it a shot. Would recommend /WAR on the MNK since all the AOE and stun spam make Utsusemi worthless. Tank with back to the wall, and have the WHM stand out of AOE range. Recommend wearing some -PDT gear too. Stun and amnesia are really annoying and drag the fight out. I think the Seismic move must have some sort of hate reset, so caution needs to be taken there. The WHM did die with the mob at about 30% remaining, so I had to use a fanatics drink and pop Hundred Fists.DarkJax 05:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) To the above testimonial: I have killed this on MNK/WAR dualboxing a WHM/RDM healer. Only tricky part of Seismic Impact's hate reset, which is easily handled by: A. Maintaining Blink/SS, etc on WHM, in case it comes after you should you cure the MNK, and B. By having your MNK immediately Voke it folowing Seismic Impact(WHM needs to avoid curing MNK while he's terror-ed, let MNK establish hate and pop potions if necessary, unless he's in danger of dying). --Logical5 22:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I just killed it, THF/NIN dualboxing a WHM/RDM and it was ridiculously easy. Atma on THF were Siren Shadow, Emperor, Cloak&Dag and fought in full eva/agi/SB gears and it was just missing ALMOST all its hits even Turbo Cyclone missed 3/9 times (by the way this move does not dispel cruor buffs and atmas) so with SB gears i could WS 3 times before it do a JA. WHM had classics atmas MM/Allure/Apoc ended fight with 70% MP without using Convert, seism impact was doing 750 dmg and terror time got easily avoid'd by whm with buffs up until the THF could move, and in a few hits he had hate back. It is pretty easy, if you duo this with a thf is highly recommended to use SB gears + eva ofc. Amydine / Emmia - Valefor - September 16, 2011 Trio and more Trio'd 2x 85 blm/rdm 1x 74pup : Bio'd and took it back to the big open area near #0. Very easy to kite around the rocks without any movement speed enhancements, took turns at pulling hate by nuking and kept debuffs up. On the few occasions we did get hit (while finding best rock to kite around) he had en-stun and en-amnesia but a stun from another blm was always enough to get to safety. Water V was doing 1.4k - 1.7k damage with thunder 4 doing 1.2k. Having capped Ele skill I saw no resists but the other BLM did after we got him below 40% hp, he was only 10skill levels away from cap. Took roughly 40 - 50mins to effectively duo this way, would have been much quicker if the pup was 85 :). Fenrir -- Balakir 07:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Trioed as COR/RDM PUP/NIN and SCH/RDM easy, take him to the big rock close to the 00 conflux. I kited him around as cor, the sch doted and nuked him while the pup nuked him. was too easy of a fight. Kizite 01:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Turbine cyclone I got hit by this TP move a couple times on WHM. It removes all of your casted buffs, except for Reraise (Even magical Reraise isn't dispelled), atma buffs and cruor buffs. It did 565~580 damage to me without Stoneskin. I don't know if damage is calculated before or after pro/shell is dispelled. --Vyvian 04:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) It doesnt erase cruor buffs and atmas. !! Weakness Triggered Yellow "!!" with Thunder III. Dropped Tantra Tathlum, Lancer's Pelerine, Tandava Crackows, Velox Harness and a Damascene Cloth. Raged at 60 mins as stated above, Thunder III went from 700ish to 60-70 as 85 RDM/NIN with uncapped Elemental Magic (274 skill 69+65 INT as Elvaan). Kited at spawn location and Scorpion aggro caused a bit of a problem, safer to pull to Conflux #00 location and use the rocks there. Seemed to use TP moves with greater frequency after "!!" was triggered. After raged, PUP Ice Maneuver x3 Water V went from 2.2k to 266. Can be a very easy duo with RDM + PUP or BLM -- Pruviant 05:14, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Easy Solo Fought this Ironclad X4 times and killed it within its 60 Min rage window. Havent gotten the harness yet but helpin LS memebers get the AF stuff off of him! Kited around the rock where people take Kharon. This NM is very easy, but stay clear of Seismic Impact as that is a nasty terror and will get you killed easy! A capped skills fully meritted RDM should find this to be an easy kill and solo! Have fun and enjoy the Excitement! ^^ Ebonyshield of Cerberus Attacks Occasionally do Triple Damage? Can anyone who's fought him comment on this? I've unintentionally aggro'd him twice now, and his attacks seem to vary a LOT, no shield equipped. Both times he hits me for around 300 several times, then suddenly for 800-900, then back down to the 200-400s. BST/NIN solo Confirmed BST solo, Aggroed rdm after head seal farm, he warped out, after i claimed, dipper works well, kite in circle around rocks away from slug spawn,run in to rampage, dont toss ur threat, when pet dies, spam charm for threat, and kite, pop a new pet continue to kite, keeps pets hp high until it pulls it off you easy to avoid aoe and melee swings, took 30 mins BST90/NIN38 Above average gear, Charmers merlin/Regain axe5/5 call beast 5/5 reward 5/5 BST Affinity, and some +1 bst gear, THF90 leeched velox harness Good luck~ Solo This Nm is a joke i soloed this as Blm/Rdm With Kite nuke Method. To me he seems to have Movement Speed -'' cause i was able to escape him easy when i needed to rebuff or nuke.I got him taking him to the little maze near '''Flux 00 and ran him around the rocks. The spot i used had a Martello right next to it i used the one closer to flux cause the one above it u will have a chance of a scorpion aggro. I spammed '''''Waterja every time i got the Max. Distance from him,dealing about 1.9k-2.6k Dmg. I Used Goetia Set +1 Everything Except Body. Gravity Doesn't work but Bio II and Poison II Stick pretty well. Since he is weak to Water Poison II Stuck a little longer then Bio II. This fight may take awhile if you solo but 2 items are 100% so... This fight may take awhile depending how u kite and nuke. Average fight time was about 15 Min. Pretty East solo as MNK/DNC with RR, Stronghold, and Champion. With /dnc and 35 hp regen he couldn't hurt me enough to kill me. I had about 30% physical damage - on. Solo'd Mnk/Dnc same as above (rr/strongh/champ), also 33% -pdt; along with Vere90's. Burned a few temp items tho due to stuns/amnesia (cant use chakra much); dodge helped, but not much. Got close imo but solo'd --Endlesspath 06:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) BLM/RDM easy solo around conflux #00 big rocks Thunder 3 (1k+dmg), 4 (1.8k+dmg), burst2 (2k+dmg) rinse repeat didn't bother with bio or poison, used mp potions to speed things up. beyond/mm/apoc BLM/THF (for !! proc and TH) also a joke. Used Ultimate+MM+Noxious Fang and various buyable temp items to speed it up (ascetic's tonic, lucid elixir I, luxid ether II). Aside from procing !! I used only Water spells. Used Mana Wall from pull and it was still up when he died. Fight time from agro (including pull to #00) under 5 minutes. BST/DNC solo, using Dipper RR, MC, DG. Equip: 2x -PDT Axes -20%, AF+1 Helm, gear honestly doesn't matter, aside from axes. Used 1 Dipper(it never died) probably used a stack of pet food zeta, absolutely no reward build. NM will often stun/amnesia/hate reset your pet, when it readies Seismic Slam or w/e its called, begin to kite around a rock or w/e you can find, he path's worse then most mobs, the trick is to kite around in a circular fashion to get within range of your pet to use snarl, snarl is your best friend in this fight. You can attempt to melee but its really not recommended since Seismic Slam will stun/terror/ you AND your pet, so best to stay out of range. It took about 25-35min to finish fight. If I were to go back I may try using Atma of the Earth Worm as Seismic Shock is earth based, this is his only moderate damaging move. Good luck everyone! :D 95 BST/DNC solousing 1 Dipper Yuly and 5 Zetas-RR/DG/MC Atmas and 1 -5% PDT Axe(part into trial) Wiglen Gorget for neck (+3 regen -6PDT +6MDT). Full AF+1 other than feet(had perle) and +2 hands. Occassionally meleed with pet and rampaged to make it a shorter fight. Sometimes stunned moves such as siesmic impact. Was resisted once...When i went to orange HP simply kited until dipper got hate back around the rocks nearby.. 28mins fight. Dropper both +2 items and the usual 100% drops.. --Bamoine {Quetz} AF3 Items Solod today on BLM90/RDM45 for a friend, it dropped 1 Wieldance Jewel and 1 Wieldance Card. So this is one of the nms that can now drop AF3 upgrade items.--Metalmike 06:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) SMN solo Easy solo as Summoner using Minikin Monstruosity, Ducal Guard and Mounted Champion. Strategy: Hit Shock Squall to stun and Chaotic Strike right after. I recomend rdm as sub since you'llhave fast cast to pop your Stoneskin and Blink, those enhancing spells are needed when the NM uses Seismic Impact - Hate reset TP move. Try to stun Seismic Impact is hard but not impossible so try it if you have Shock Squall up. I recommend high redution of Blood Pact delay so the fight gets faster (indra's Staff 3 will do it).The fight takes from 20 to 35 minutes. Frostbahamut (Bahamut) November, 22, 2011. THF/DNC 99 solo today soloead this as THF/DNC 99 with second attempt , atmas used Apoc,Stout Arm,Stronghold. Funny 1st attempt i lose i was out of meds , on second i was not even need them. --Vladislav Bahamut 3 +2 ITEMS Soloing this mob and adding TH7+ I have gotten 1 item to fall 11/12 kills and I have gotten both items to fall 3xs. Yellow is not needed to get the +2 items to drop. solo job thf/dnc atmas Raized Ruin, Mounted Champion, Omnipotent. between this and the Vunk Irongiant have killed 24 times lost 1 time and didnt get a +2 item only 1 time. Degree of difficulty is much higher if it is going to drop the blue item body piece. CC BST/DNC SOLO (first try) Bst/dnc with -pdt axes and don't have helm yet,atmas was MC/DG/RR,used falcorr as a pet I meeled with my pet ,save tp for cure and run away after landing 4 or 5 hits,waited Until it did his tp move and rinse and repeat,after seismic move just kite it until your pet get his hate back Fight too like 10 or 15 minutes and no more than minutes. Casolaus-carbucle PUP/THF & ValorEdge Solo Solo'd as 99 PUP/THF. Atmas were Ducal Guard, VV, Mounted Champion. Gear: Brawny Adargas, Relic head, Relic+2 body, Empyrean +1 legs/feet. ValorEdge attachments: (Fire) Strobe, Reactive Shield, Tension Spring II, Attuner. (Earth) Shock Absorber, Armor Plate II, Hammermill, Barrier Module. (Light) Auto-Repair Kit II. (Thunder) Stabilizer II, Volt Gun, Heat Seeker. ValorEdge Frame had 345/432 melee skill. Strategy: Throw up Earth, Fire, then Deploy. After the Provoke, Retrieve and find a suitable fighting spot (this also allows for a Deactivate > Activate > Deploy should you get more adds than you can handle). Rotated Fire > Earth > Thunder, except when HP was 10% or less and TP was greater than 80%; in that case, I put up Dark for Cannibal Blade. I ran in occasionally to use Shijin Spiral after it used a TP move, and then ran back again. I had to use a dusty elixir and lucid potion II due to some occasionally aoe, but nothing too bad as long as you don't panic. Please note, that you can substitute some of the DPS attachments for something like an Equalizer if needed. Always keep Ventriloquy off cooldown for emergencies, or have a Revitalizer available. --Hadasui, Diamond Knight of Shiva. (talk) 07:07, May 28, 2013 (UTC)